


Breed Her

by rumbleroar846



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fingering, Flip tries to be a good cop, Forced Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mutual Masturbation, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, almost underage, dub-con, forced insertion, hostage, pussy-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroar846/pseuds/rumbleroar846
Summary: As the White Ron Stallworth, Flip has gained the trust of the Klan almost too well.Now, they expect him to fill you with Aryan soldiers.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/White!Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 265





	Breed Her

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I was scheduled to go to Hell immediately upon posting this, but Coronavirus delayed my admission.
> 
> In seriousness, check author's note at the end for trigger warnings. If you've seen the movie then you are probably braced for terrible language, but the warnings are there if needed. I tried to stay as canonical as possible, so the things these people say are absolutely terrible.

“Ron Stallworth you enter-,” Ivanhoe hiccuped. “-you entertain me.”

Flip chuckled into his beer, sitting at the yellowed kitchen table among the racists. They loved his, ‘Not until I get her lips around the head of my dick’ remark, but it made him feel sick. Flip loved women. Respected the hell out of them. Especially knowing that Ron liked Patrice, and through the mic their team could hear how intelligent and strong she was, making the these members’ view of her extra vile. But that was how the game was played in the Klan. Your morals were inversely tied to the positivity of your reputation.

“Hey speaking of that,” Walter drawled around his cigarette, dealing the cards. “You get a chance to meet my niece at Felix’s the other night?”

Flip grabbed his cards, furrowing his brow. “No. I didn’t see any kids, come to think of it.” He numbed his true reaction, thinking about the horrific language they all spoke. How he had run outside and shot a gun at a fellow police officer. Felix had threatened to kill him in the basement if he didn’t take the lie detector test. None of those ranked as acceptable around children, as far as Flip was concerned. He supposed they were poisoning their minds early.

Ivanhoe laughed. “Oh-ho, she ain’t a kid no more.”

Walter was ready to chastise him, but he still held a sneer. “That’s right, fella. She’s eighteen.” Walter looked directly to Flip. “Had her birthday last week.”

“Oh. Well. Happy birthday to her. I’m sure she’s a lovely young lady.” Flip threw a card down, confused why he should care. “Are her parents part of the organization?”

Walter whistled. “No. Sad story there. They died in a car accident a few years back. Lived out west. We were pretty estranged. Morals, you see.”

By the hard look on Walter’s face, Flip knew that meant they dared respect diversity.

“I didn’t even know it happened until almost two years after it occurred. Old army buddy saw their graves during a visit to his grandparents, and we put the pieces together. Come to find [Y\N] was in a foster home. Couldn’t have that.”

“Yeah he adopts her but she becomes my nuisance.”

“Now. Felix.” Walter glared. “I’m gettin’ to that. Alright?” Walter gave him a stern look until Felix took a swig of his beer and played his hand. “Alright. Well, yes. I’ve had custody near six months now, but she still needs a mother figure. Connie helps her with her lady stuff and in return she gets some help with the house. Felix's downstairs is actually her little room but I’m sure Connie needed her elsewhere.”

“Bathroom scrubbin’.”

“Aah.” Walter smiled, then suddenly dropped it, looking back to Flip. “You understand the significance of our race, don’t you, Ron?”

“Of course.”

“We are the ultimate race. The ultimate species on this planet. Pure. Good. Put here by Christ to keep coloreds, Jews and the rest of the vermin below us while we rise.” He rubbed his cold beer to his temple. “But our numbers are dwindling, Ron. Blood traitors mixing with coloreds. Turning away from the Lord. It’s a battlefront out there.”

Felix and Ivanhoe automatically nodded. Saddened by this reality they perceived. Flip made sure to nod as well, keeping eye contact while he tried to seem morose.

“And those niggers, you know. They just breed. They like to breed they like to breed they like to _breed._ Millions more by the day.”

Flip had so many comments. Tons of cultures have lots of kids, and he didn’t think black people had any more or less. Millions, he was also pretty sure, was not a correct statistic.

“Well, as you know, we are a nonviolent organization.”

Flip had to take a sip to cover his laugh.

“So our best way to maintain dominance is fight seed with seed.”

Flip choked, thankfully avoiding a full spit-take across the table.

“Hahahahaha!” Ivanhoe hiccupped.

Felix leered. “That startlin’ to you, Ron?”

“No, no not all. That makes so much sense.” _What the fuck?_

Walter raised his hands, palms toward his men but keeping hold of his cigarette and beer. “It’s an unconventional mentality. Children should be brought into this world with a loving marriage and happen as God intended. But these are also unconventional times, right? I mean, niggers everywhere you look, left and right. And next it’ll be the fags. Jews are already taking over Hollywood.”

Flip felt every muscle in his back tense, unsure of Walter’s exact point but dreading it based on the pieces he’d been given. “So. What are you saying?”

Walter nodded, setting his beer on the table. “You’re a good man, Ron. Honest. One of God’s sons. We all know that. Organization respects you.”

 _I’m an undercover Jew who would smash all of your skulls in five minutes if I got the chance. Keep going, though._ “Well I appreciate that.”

“And good genes, it looks like. Tall, strong man.”

“Huge.” Ivanhoe said.

“A soldier.” Felix added.

Flip heard roaring in his ears. Time seemed to slow. His throat felt tight. _Dear God._

“My niece is unmarried. Eighteen, obviously. A virgin - according to the doctor and by our accounts.” Walter smiled. “Very pure. Good mother-bearing hips.” He nodded at Flip. “I think you two are exactly what God intended.”

The roaring was deafening. It was a testament to years of undercover work that Flip’s eyes didn’t bulge out of their sockets and have him reaching across the table to strangle all of these monsters. He only had a few sips of beer left, but he needed the lubrication for his drying throat. “Honestly I’m a little speechless. I’m- Honored. Truly. I hate to say I’m a little old for her, maybe.”

“Nonsense." Walter waved the smokey air, fully at ease. "Don’t matter with men anyway. It’s her we have to start young.”

 _This woman - child - is being set into an arranged marriage with a thirty-four-year-old man she’s never met. Can they do that?_ “Well I guess I should go ring shopping.” They all chuckled at that, and he was hoping he’d never have to hear about it again. He and Ron just had to crack the case in time.

* * *

Ron heard the station door slam. Flip was rampaging to the empty interrogation room. 

Jimmy motioned to Ron and they followed, knowing what was coming. They had been parked close by Walter’s house, making sure to drive in a separate path from Flip.

“These guys are not fucking around.” Flip ripped the buttons on his flannel apart, wanting to be done with this shitty day. “Arranged marriages. Girls in basements. I didn’t fucking sign up for this bullshit.” He let Jimmy take the wire from him, jerking his carton of cigarettes from his pocket and hastily giving one a light. He dragged it quick, exhaling while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look at it this way,” Ron was anxious to sooth him. Flip had already shown signs of wanting to drop the case. “Just more charges against them. More ways for them to fuck up.”

“More ways for me to show my ass. What the hell am I supposed to do if I meet her? Huh? _‘Hi nice to meet you let’s exchange vows.’_? I’d rather shoot myself in the dick. FUCK.” Flip hit the table.

“Can we get her outta there somehow? Yanno, wife’s gotta live with the husband.”

“For your sake, Jimmy, you better not be making marriage a real part of the strategy.”

Ron shook his head. “Just commit to it as much as you can. You blow your cover when we’re this close and it’s all for nothing. Better married than dead.”

Flip didn’t respond at first, dragging his cigarette in place of words. They were pretty close on the case. And not only that, but his time spent with these bastards was keeping him up at night. He thought a lot more now about tradition and origins. Heritage. He may not identify very personally with Judaism, but maybe he wanted to. Or maybe he didn’t. But these freaks didn’t have the right to make that decision for him and or any other Jewish person. Being afraid to be yourself was not the America he grew up believing in. The whole point of joining the force was to make America better. Safer. For everybody. “Yeah,” He finally said, though half-heartedly. “Better married than dead.”

* * *

“Hey Ron!” chorused through Felix’s living room. Eight Klan members were sprawled across the couches and in chairs. Connie was leading Flip inside with a big smile on her face. Proud that she was the one who let in the cause of such joy.

“Hey fellas, how ya doin’?” Flip leaned against the wall, cracking open the beer that had already found its way to his hand.

“Welp. Today’s the day.”

Flip paused mid-sip. “What’s today?”

“First day of the rest of your life, partner.” Felix rocked into the wall. “Gonna meet her.”

His stomach sunk.

Walter was already up, ushering Flip to the kitchen. “Let’s chat.” To Flip’s disappointment, Felix followed. They all stopped to lean in the hallway, Walter waiting for conversation to pick back up in the living room before beginning. “She, uh,” His voice was hushed. Like he was about to apologize for his dog peeing on the floor. “Tried to run away, earlier this week.” He nodded rhythmically. “Felix really had to give it to her. Put her manners back in line. Nothin’ too extreme,” Walter put his hand up, most likely in reaction to Flip’s countenance already twisting in worry. “Just a busted lip and some bruised ribs, nothing broken.”

Flip saw red. It boiled inside of him, thudding his heart in his ears and making his grip on his beer bottle clench so tight he feared he’d break it. No form of abuse was acceptable. And they were beating this girl like a prize fighter. But he didn’t say a word.

“Got her on lockdown now.” Felix sneered. “Blood traitor bitch.”

“Hey.” Walter stuck his finger in Felix’s face. “That’s my niece. That’s one of our own. She’s sick, remember.”

Flip wished someone would run him over with a truck. This was getting worse by the nanosecond.

Walter looked back to him. “That foster care was full’a liberals and gypsies. Made what her parents did to her even worse.”

“What did her parents do to her?” Flip wasn’t sure why he even asked that. Why did he want to make this even more depressing than it already was?

“Well as I mentioned, lack of morals. Taught her she could pick any religion she wanted. Raised her with niglets in grade school. Went to kike parties. Everything wrong you could possibly do.”

Sometimes Flip just had to freeze. He couldn’t come up with a reaction for all of their psycho ideas. He wasn’t an actor.

“I thought it fair to warn you, though, brother.” He clapped Flip on the shoulder. “She’s still in the retraining process.”

“He won’t let us just dump her.”

“You know I can’t do that, Felix. She’s my blood. A perfect woman. Her womb can’t be wasted in these dire times.” Walter gave a sad smile. “Connie’s mostly in charge of corrections. Tough chores and the belt got your girl quiet. But she heard you’re comin’ and she got a little nervous. That’s all.”

Flip scavenged for facial muscles to create a smile, trying very hard to not delve into what Felix implied when he said ‘dump.’ “Bride with cold feet. Not too unusual, right?”

Both men chuckled as Connie came around the corner, keys in hand. “I couldn’t help but overhear. Don’t worry, she’s been bathed just this morning and earned the restroom not an hour ago. Pardon me.” She squeezed behind Flip, and to his horror he had been standing in front of the basement door. That horrific place where Felix kept his lie detector. “I’ve done my best to tidy-”

“Alright sweetheart. Enough.” Felix clipped.

Connie set her mouth into a hard line. “Here’s the keys if you need, Ron.” She dangled them until he took the delicate, rusty things in his paw. “Though I wouldn’t recommend it. Savage thing.” At that, she turned on her heel and left.

Flip looked questioningly at Walter and Felix.

“Don’t be shy now.” Walter smiled what he probably assumed was a reassuring smile. “Atta boy.”

“Are-” Flips eyes shifted between the racists. “Are you two coming?”

Felix was taken aback. “What kinda fag shit is that?”

“Uh,” Flip knit his eyebrows. “What’re you riled up about now?”

“We ain’t gonna get off on you railin’ that whore.”

Walter hissed a sigh, glaring at Felix again before speaking. “You are fucking her. Right, Ron?”

Flip couldn’t help it this time. His eyes really did bug out of their sockets. “Holy shit. I- I thought I was just meeting her today. What about- about marriage?”

Walter shook his head sadly. “No time for that I’m afraid. We can do a proper wedding once the baby’s took. But we need to start now. That Africa nigger who spoke to the negro club? He’s incited something. They’re getting prouder. Louder. We can’t waste time here. And I’d like some good news to reveal to Mr. Duke when he visits.”

Both men were staring him down, almost like statues. So sure in the recipe for their ideal, white world.

“I- I’m sorry I didn’t realize I would get so nervous.”

“Once you see her you’ll get it up.” Felix inched closer, his voice lowering as he did. “Boy is she pretty. Connie can’t have babies. And now that you’re here.” His lips curled back. “Guess I ain’t gonna be nobody’s daddy now.”

Flip’s lip twitched. Their noses were maybe a centimeter apart. “I...okay. I’ll do my best.”

And then, Felix outdid himself by whispering the most deplorable thing Flip has ever heard in his thirty-four years: _“We’ll check to make sure.”_

Flip only dared move his eyes. He flicked between Felix, who took up most of the lower half of his vision with their proximity, and Walter. They didn’t laugh. They didn’t stutter. They didn’t move. Flip barely breathed. He had nothing else to say. Stupefied, he turned to the stairs, descending into the poorly-lit space. He felt like he was walking to the guillotine, and he couldn’t tell if he felt any better once they closed the door.

The door to the utility room was ahead of him. There wasn’t any space for a person to live in there. And they had mentioned she had a room in here, right? Even before she tried to run, they sent her here. He glanced to the left, realizing he hadn’t brought any weapons, in case they searched him. Now he wished he had one, in case he needed to fight his way out.

The gun display was empty.

“Fucking hell.” He muttered.

A whimper echoed to his right.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. That made her real. That made this entire shit show a real problem and he couldn’t chalk it up to nightmares. A closed door, opposite the white pride or whatever-the-fuck room, had no lock on it. Distantly happy she wasn't sleeping next to leaking pipes and a breaker box, he steeled himself, remembering that he’s an officer of the law and he was going to find a way to fix all of this. But he needed all of the information before he could start.

The door creaked as he stepped inside. One orange light, probably decades old, sat in the corner, only achieving shadows in the half-lit room. There was an old mattress with one thin, knitted blanket made neatly in the corner. No pillow. A small desk sat beside it, supporting the sad lamp and accompanied by a modest chair. A Holy Bible sat on top.

He jumped when he noticed her. Then his second reaction immediately repulsed him.

The mongrels had left her in this cold basement alone in nothing but a white bra and panties, and Flip’s first thought was that she was gorgeous.

She leaned against the wall and trembled. Chains around her wrists clanked with her pitiful movements as she held them bound in front of her chest. Less than two feet of extra chain dangled from her wrists to a large stable hook in the wall, drilled into the concrete. Both ends were padlocked. The hook was higher than her head, which meant she couldn’t possibly sit unless she wanted all the blood to drain from her arms. 

_That’s what the second key is for._ Flip stepped forward, anxious to unlock her so he could start figuring out how to save her.

She screamed.

Flip froze, realizing what she saw: a six-foot-three man weighing almost 230 pounds, arriving right after she was told someone was going to-

_Rape her._

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay.”

Her pretty eyes were huge. Like a caged deer. She never took her eyes off of him while he searched the room: under the mattress, the desk, chair. In the Bible. No wires. No cameras. Flip looked back at the girl.

He took a step forward, hands spread in front of him holding nothing but the keys. “I’m just gonna unlock you.”

Her stare turned to ice. “I know what you’re _just here to do_.”

He shook his head, risking another step. It wasn’t like she could run away. “I don’t want to do that.”

“Rot in hell. With your Nazi fuck friends.” She spit at him, barely missing his shoe.

He still approached, only a step away now. “You don’t have to be afraid.” He closed the distance, dwarfing one of her wrists tenderly in his huge hand.

She thrashed, catching him completely off guard and then he experienced crushing pain in the meat of his hand. He cursed, dropping the keys to clasp under her chin. It was no effort for his longer fingers to curl under her skull, fingertips pressing into the hinges of her jaw before she opened enough to release his other hand. Covered in saliva and some blood, but he had had worse.

She spit on his throat. He assumed she meant to hit his face, but he was too tall. Still, it was the annoying cherry on today’s shitastic cake. He maneuvered his hand, squeezing her throat just slightly as he bent down to meet her eyes. “Calm down.”

“Nev-”

_“Calm. Down.”_

She breathed harshly through her nostrils and clenched teeth. She must have been trying to kill him with her mind. After a few moments, he let go of her neck, edging closer and splaying his hands on the wall to cage her in. They were close now. Almost as close as Felix was moments ago, though he hated comparing himself to that.

After a few moments, when he felt that her breathing slowed enough, he tried again. “I wanna help you get out of here. But I need you to cooperate with me.”

She eyed him. Not an ounce of trust seeped into her pupils. “Where do you wanna take me?”

“Nowhere I just want you to be free.”

“Why?”

He hesitated, knowing already that Ron, Jimmy, Sarg, the Chief and probably the universe was going to tell him this was a bad idea. He could probably hear Ron erupting in anger outside, seeing as he was listening. “I’m a cop.”

That didn’t seem to help. “Surprise-Surprise. Racist pervert cop.”

His lip twitched. “That’s not all cops and you know it. Some? Yeah. Yeah they’re bad cops. But don’t you dare insinuate I’m one of them.”

* * *

You glanced up and down slowly at the rapist your uncle sent in. Thick thighs. Huge chest. Dressed like a lumberjack. No. No way he was a cop. They’ve been bragging about this Ron guy for weeks. He’s so in with the Klan it’s not even funny.

You closed your eyes when you scanned back up to his face. Of course they would pick someone attractive. Their God-given mission these past six months was to make you question everything you believed in. Every moral you had. This was the only time it was kind of working. You loathed what he stood for, but you didn’t hate him standing so close. And even without sight, the combined scent of cologne and menthol cigarettes caressed the air you shared.

 _Have to stay strong though._ You opened your eyes again, boring into his dark ones. “Prove it.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Then I can’t believe you.”

He growled low in his throat then, and so close to you you felt the slightest thrill dance up your spine as you watched him pull back those full lips.

Maybe it would be worse for you in the end to make him angry. Maybe not. But above all else, you weren’t going to just let these people do whatever they wanted to you. You’d be a thorn in their sides until you either escaped or died.

Ron stood up straight, hastily unfastening his shirt buttons.

Paralyzed, you gawked in morbid fascination as your dreaded, so-called duty was about to be served. But a part of you, the devil on your shoulder, wanted to see what was underneath.

“There. A wire. You happy?” He held his shirt open, looking angrier than when you bit him.

It was embarrassing how the white undershirt disappointed you, but you shook that emotion away to concentrate on the black line dangling to his navel. You weren’t an expert, but it sure looked like a microphone. Could this guy really be here to save you? “What’s it for?”

He muttered, looking at the ceiling. “Goddammit gorgeous you’re gonna blow this whole operation.”

The second you felt yourself blush, he was stammering.

“That’s not- I didn’t mean- I’m not here to take advantage of you.”

“But you were sent down here for it.”

“Makes me sick.” He was buttoning the flannel again. “The way they talk about you.”

“The way they talk about everyone. You here to bring them down?”

 _“Shh.”_ He saddled closer again, bracketing you once more. Only this time, he was much closer, lips brushing against your ear while he whispered. You couldn't tell if it was an accident. _“Will you help me send their asses to prison?”_

With every exhale, your breasts grazed his barrel chest. These past six months were torture, and some of it literal: Visual association where they made you step on hot coals any time they presented photos of non-white people. Belt lashings for almost anything. Serving food to and cleaning up after the Klan idiots, all while they undressed you with their beady eyes. _“How?”_

His voice was so deep, it rumbled the air around you. _“You’re a witness. Come to the station with me. Testify in court. All of it. We’ll keep you safe.”_

That last part made you shiver. _“How we gettin’ out of here?”_

_“Right now. We walk.”_

That was like a bucket of reality ice water. You blinked up at him. “They’re not letting me go.”

He leaned back, only just far enough to be able to look you in the eyes. “They want me to put a baby in you. A whole litter. Probably until you can’t make any more. We’ll say I’m taking you to my place to finish the job.”

“Who do you think they want to raise it? If anything they’ll make you move in here. Look what they did to me.” You jiggled the chains.

That seemed to remind him of something. He bent down, swerving left and right until he spotted the keys. He fumbled with them, and you noticed one was for the door to this basement. Boy, say the N-word a few times and they’ll trust anybody.

He took your wrists in his hands again, and their warmth radiated through your whole body, making you shiver. Or maybe it was just the contact. No one had been gentle with you since the group home. You would let the little ones sit in your lap, reading them bedtime stories and making them laugh.

This place was nothing like that.

He tossed the padlock on the ground, slowly unwinding the tight chains from their complicated weave around your wrists. It clanked against the wall, but he still held your hands.

His eyebrows tightened, smoothing this thumb gently over the red indentations and bruises that you thought of as tattoos at this point. “You’ve suffered a lot of injuries.”

“It’s just skin.”

“Skin is everything to them. Let me...” He turned your arm up, bending down to inspect your side. 

It was bruised pretty severely. Purple and green splotching the size of a basketball showed where they had caught you. Felix had left the front door open, when it just he and Walter there. You were expected to clean up a bowl Felix had knocked over during an argument, so he was already in a rage. You bolted and they shot after you. Walter got to you first and tackled you into the ground. But when you rolled over Felix started kicking the shit out of you, bellowing about all he had done for you and letting you stay in his precious home. He would have killed you if Walter didn’t restrain him.

Now, Ron’s hand grazed the spot gently, and you whimpered. He stopped. “There’s no way to tell if it’s bruised or broken without an X-Ray. We’ll have to get you to the hospital as soon as we’re gone. How much can you move?”

“Standing is the best. Crawling in and out of that disgusting bed is the worst. And you still think I’m getting out of here.”

“I can’t leave you here.” He shook his head. “My conscience won’t let me.”

“The only way they will is if-” You clamped your mouth shut.

“No. No-No, gimme something helpful. Please. It’s worth it. Let’s do it. Let’s get you out of here.”

“I-” Your whole body heat up, just at the thought of it. Standing practically under this enormous man. Twice your age probably. So earnest and so heroic. Supposedly so good. Having to lower himself to your standard just to get a job done. To “save” just one person who didn’t really have anybody missing her. He probably had a wife. Maybe a kid. Girlfriend, at least. You weren’t going to take happiness from someone else just to get what you wanted - and you weren’t even sure what that was. “No, I forgot.”

“You did not.”

“Did t-” He cupped your face again, only much softer than when you tried to take a chunk out of his hand. Still, he made you look right in his eyes, and his pointed gaze pinned you almost as well as the chains.

“Tell me.”

You shuddered. “Y-You. They, uh.” You paused, hoping he would get bored, but he just nodded for you to continue. “They’ve told me. They’ll check. They’ll have Connie check.”

He squinted. “Felix said that, too. That- Explain that.” He seemed nervous. Like he already knew.

“She’s…” You didn’t want to look at him when you said it, but keeping his eye contact felt as safe as it was embarrassing. “She’s checked me before, you know. Prodded up in me with the back end of a butter knife. I- they have no idea how-” The corner of your eyes burned. _No. No. No. Absolutely not I am not going to cry right now. Can’t catch one fucking break._ “I was so scared it must have been tight enough for her to be happy. They wouldn’t just believe I’m a, uh, a v-virgin. S-So...they won’t just believe you either. That you- you f-finished inside. Like they need you to.”

* * *

Flip watched the tear roll down her cheek, and his whole chest felt tight. This girl was clearly a fighter. If she wasn’t, she’d probably be dead by now, even if she had to do it herself. He wanted to bury these people. Every. Single. One.

He let her face go. “It won’t have to come to that.” He kicked himself for the choice of words.

She nodded earnestly. “It will. It will you have no idea how serious they are. If not you, then it’ll be someone else. They’ll make sure. He’ll make sure.”

Felix’s remark about no longer getting to be a daddy haunted Flip. Made him visibly shudder. He fully believed there was a waiting list for this sick, sick scenario they arranged for this goddamn Klan cult bullshit. Flip was desperate to find a better way, and thought out loud sometimes when he shouldn’t. “Maybe there’s something else down here we could-”

“Squirt in me?! Are you insane?”

“Maybe.” He ran both his hands through his hair, turning to pace the tiny square footage. “What if-”

“Ron. I’ve been here for six months. I fucking swear. They. Are. Serious.” She looked manic again. “Trust me. They say all kinds of shit. And then they do it. They. Do it.”

He chewed his lip, resisting correcting her about his name. He also knew a plan like that couldn’t work if they were truly performing cavity searches. She needed to look used. Red. Puffy. His pulse raced picturing acts he shouldn’t want to do to her. “What would happen after?”

“What?”

“You know them so well. What’s your guess? If we pass the test now,” He pointed to the floor. “How much of a shot do we have on getting you out that door?”

Her mouth hung open, staring at the wall behind him. Maybe calculating the odds. A sick part of him was glad for that moment when he could stare at her openly. Admire her pretty lips and how well they went with the curves of her body. “They really like you. Walter’s super excited. Felix is jealous though. Connie kind of hates me. Depends on how you sold it, I guess.”

He ticked his head. “Maybe how you sold it, too.” 

“A lot of maybes.”

“I’ve built my career on a lot of maybes…” His hands went to his cigarette carton, grasping it for a second before he thought better of it. In this small space, she’d probably choke on the smoke. Doctors kept coming up with new theories that smoking was bad. She had already been through enough. “I- You can’t stay here.”

She licked her split lip, sagging against the wall even though she was no longer bound. Possibly couldn’t stand straight with her injuries. “I know.”

“We need to figure out another-”

“I can do it.”

“...do what?”

“I, um.” Her voice cracked. Clearly wanting to hide, she turned against the wall, burying her face in it. To Flip’s horror, her back was covered in red lines.

He recalled how they admitted to belting her.

“I’m not a homewrecker. I- I’ve never. But. I want to leave. So bad.” She was shaking again. “I’m not your type and I’m not perfect but it could be quick and if you think we can get out please. I’ll do anything you want. Please. _Please_ I can learn please! _Please._ ” She sobbed into the concrete, covering her face with her hands and knocking into the chain hanging besides her.

Flip was dizzy. Stunned by essentially everything she said. But one part stuck out. His eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline. He chose to ignore her tears. She was humiliated enough. “My type?”

She whimpered, nodding confirmation into her hands.

He blinked. Hard. “What’s my type?”

“Pretty.” She sniffled. “Perfect.”

Why was this almost as heartbreaking as the rest of her story? He couldn’t help scanning her again, confirming what he already knew. The globes of her ass. Pretty little shoulders, delicate compared to his. Everything about her was delicate compared to him. “Seems like you fit that category.”

She huffed a wet sound through her ebbing tears. “Sure.”

“I’m not…” Why was he doing this? He felt himself walking right into it. Like a magnet. “I’m not married either. No home to wreck. Not seeing anyone.”

She peeked over her shoulder at him. Hesitant. “...Oh.”

He pursed his lips, turning away.

“I can’t believe that.”

He stopped.

“You’re,” she gulped, putting her back to the wall again. “You know you’re good looking. Right?”

He’s heard as much a few times in his life. Not something he particularly agreed with, although he didn’t consider himself much of an expert on male attractiveness. He could always find a few things he would change in the mirror. “It’s not for me to decide.”

“Well.” Her chest was rising a little higher. Those big eyes were moving over him now, and he supposed it was karma for checking her out so much already in this dungeon. He stayed still, letting her finish before she found something to say: “Yeah.”

His lip quirked. She seemed like a sweet girl, despite his bloody hand. They would ruin her here. Unless he ruined her first. “This is something you can’t take back. Once we- It’s done.”

“Better you than them.” A tear slid down her face, but she ignored it. “I’ll risk trusting you. If you’re not lying. A lot worse could happen. Has happened.”

Flip tried using their eye contact as a tunnel, hoping to discover some divine confirmation that this was their only option. That he wasn’t making this choice based on his twitching cock.

He didn’t find it, but he also didn’t see her flinch. Not once. He found his fingers going to his flannel again. Didn’t try to stop himself when he had it open and he was removing the mic from his undershirt. Unplugged the wire and tucked it into his back pocket. He didn’t want this on tape. If anything, for her modesty.

He stalked toward her, chancing a glance down to her body again. “You said it hurts to lay down?”

“Uh. Yeah. Any time I bend over. Standing is best.” She licked her lips while he backed her into the corner. He hoped it would give her more support. “Does, uh. Can that work? If we did this?”

“We are doing this.” His cock was half-hard now, and he felt terrible about it. But she looked so soft. So afraid. He wanted to take her pain away, and it’s the only way he could think of. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is.” Her eyes darted. He bet if he put his ear to her heart, it would be thumping like a rabbit’s. “But I need help. What do I do first? How-”

 _“Shh…”_ He cradled her head in one hand, steadying her good side with the other. He bent low, letting their noses touch, keeping her gaze. “Let me worry about it. Relax. Just relax. You ever been kissed before?”

“One time. Really quick in middle school. It was a dare. So...um. I guess not.”

“That’s okay.” He cooed. Her words were stoking a fire in his belly he didn’t know he had. It must have laid dormant, never knowing someone could be so innocent and look like that. His jeans were too tight. He tried to be gentle, leaning forward and brushing their lips. He felt her gasp before she bunched her hands in his undershirt. Like she’d fall if she couldn’t hang on. He slotted their mouths together, moaning at the silky texture of her lips contrasting with the cut. His lips were still bigger, making it easier to massage hers back and forth before he sucked.

To his surprise, she licked at the seal of his lips first. The idea of her instincts being so strong encouraged Flip further, sucking her tongue into his mouth, swallowing petite mewls.

He hadn’t had a good fuck in months. Any fucks, actually. The ones he had before that were not as cute as this girl. He liked the strength she showed, and how it contrasted with the softness of her skin. His hands moved of their own accord. He stuck his knee forward, pulling her hips until she straddled him. His other hand slid down her throat, fisting her breast rougher than he intended.

* * *

You knew how sex worked. Sort of. They did a shit job teaching it at any of your schools, but you had conversations with some of the older girls in the home, though they were vague on the details and it sounded like they made half of it up to look cool. You knew where your clit was and that it swelled if you thought about something sexy, but by the time that was happening masturbation was out of the question. You shared a bedroom with eight people at the home. And here? Forget it. You barely felt safe taking a shower around these people, knowing they had a key to every room.

So the hungry, primal way you moaned after his thigh pressured your crotch was well justified.

Seconds later, his huge hand felt so warm on your tit, making you realize how cold you were in this room. You practically climbed him, clawing your hands around his shoulders and up into that shiny black hair you noticed the second he walked in. 

A low laugh hummed into your mouth, and suddenly he gave your tongue back so he could talk. His voice was rich. Thick and sweet like honey, even though he tasted like tobacco and mints. “Glad I’m not the only one.”

_“No.”_

“Here,” Now he had both hands on your hips. “Try this.” He pushed and pulled you just enough so you rocked against his thigh.

Mouth falling open, your whole pussy buzzed. You moaned again, clenching your fingers. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah holy shit.” He was awe-stricken. Maybe it was because you felt so much from so little effort. He nosed your head to the side, placing a few sloppy kisses before sucking under your ear, hands sliding up your back. He was right to assume your hips didn't need more help.

“Jesus, Ron.”

“Flip.”

You blinked against your daze, trying to go with the command but having a hard time turning around on his leg.

“No, bunny.” He whispered hot air into your ear, hands holding you still. _“Flip’s my name. S’my real name.”_ He was already down your neck again, tongue dipping into your clavicle and nipping the bone because he could. “Don’t say it too loud though.”

“Can’t promise.

“Got to.” He was practically bent in half kissing down your chest. His facial hair scratched your skin. “Can I see these?” He peered up at you, hands already on the clasp.

People had seen your breasts before. Foster roommates. Connie. What made you nervous is how much you wanted him to like them. “Mhmm.”

Flip smirked, kissing between the mounds again as he tugged your bra down, forgetting it on the floor. He used his hands to sandwich his face between your tits, groaning like he found a salve. 

Leaning back against the cold wall, you watched his stoic savior persona fall to the wayside. He dragged his open mouth around your breasts, kissing and sucking until he finally latched onto a nipple. His tongue swirled and flicked, interchanging with fast, harsh suction. Your eyes rolled, pressing him closer to you. Purposefully, he scratched his mustache over the wet little bud before licking it one final time and using the same treatment on the other side. You ground down on his leg, aware of the wet spot you were surely leaving on his jeans but too high to care. Your side ached with every move and it was fucking worth it. 

“Want me so bad.” He spoke into your nipple, lips teasing it. “So good. Show you how to feel so good.” He dropped to his knees then, kissing down your belly. “Deserve so much better than this.”

Your pussy pulsed, missing the contact but swelling at the sight of him on his knees. His huge hands snaked to squeeze your ass cheeks. 

When he stuck his nose into your covered folds you almost jumped out of your skin. 

_“Oh my God.”_

“Smell so fucking good.” He nuzzled around, and every time he hit the top of your slit it flicked a switch. His tongue darted out to taste your juice soaking the panties. Flat and strong, he dragged it up your slit, over and over. Then he sucked at the top again, over your hidden clit and you whined, messing his hair up further. Flip growled. _“Fuck yes.”_ He ripped your panties halfway down your thighs, using his fingers to spread your pussy lips and suck right at your clit.

You squealed a shrill and foreign sound. Automatically your legs opened until the panties were stretched to their limit and threads popped.

He hummed around your nerves, swiping his tongue faster, sucking harder. When Flip barely eased one finger into you, you bucked hard, eyes squeezing and teeth clenching. It was just too much. Knowing he was going to be in there. That he was loving how you tasted. Your thighs quaked as you came, wave after wave bucking you into his face while his tongue was still moving. You were proud you didn’t bang your head back against the wall. You were pretty sure. Actually you couldn’t even describe how long you lost your mind, come to think of it. Flip continued to lick greedily at your hole. Searching for more of your cum, rubbing his nose softly at your pulsing clit.

Chest heaving, you combed through his tangled hair, wiping the side of your own face to see if you could still feel it. Focusing was a struggle. You watched him give you a few more soft sucks before he kissed back up your stomach, once on each nipple and your neck. His fingers twisted your wet tits when he slotted your mouths together, and he definitely tasted different. You flushed. _That’s what I taste like._

“First time cumming?”

You nodded, nipping at his lip to cover your embarrassment. “I was supposed to warn you wasn’t I?”

 _“Mmm. No.”_ He kissed you hard, squeezing the full volume of your tits in his palms and thrusting his crotch again yours. The bulging denim was hot, and the texture sizzled against your still-sensitive pussy.

You broke from him, wanting to see.

* * *

Flip knew he had to make her cum before they started. He was a big guy, as had been pointed out to him in locker rooms and beds, and the fact that he would be her first presented several problems. One was, of course, their environment. This is not how he chose to treat women. Then there were her injuries. If he could plow her laying down, spread on his decent bed with a few pillows and a glass of wine, he could prepare her much better for his dick. Unfortunately, this meet-cute was anything but. A lot of pressure rode his shoulders.

Yet as nice of a guy as he wanted to be, his cock only grew harder when she looked down at it. Her little fingers clutched his chest, clearly nervous.

That made him hesitate. He nuzzled into her hair as he stilled his hips, only pressed against her slightly. “We can still figure out another way.”

“N-No...no, I just haven’t. Um.”

Of course she hasn’t seen one. Really, it was a relief to Flip. That meant no public flashers. No creeps. He’s seen too much shit in his time on the force to respect half of humanity anymore. But mostly, it meant Felix hadn’t crept down here unbeknownst to Walter and Connie. 

They really had saved her just for him.

“You wanna see?” It was a dumb question. Short from closing her eyes and letting him have his one-sided way with her, she was bound to see him. But he was grasping at straws regarding how to make this situation any better for her. To pretend she had more control over her life.

Her big eyes glanced up at him, and he felt his heart pick up. She only nodded, twisting his shirt even more.

Flip stepped back maybe half an inch, not wanting to separate from her more than he had to. The clinking of his belt was the only sound in their little lair. The hum of his zipper was next. He kissed her temple when he scooted his jeans down enough for his erection to spring free. Still bound by his briefs, he realized it was a bad day to choose gray. The precum stain was all the more noticeable.

She hadn’t given him a reaction yet, and he had no idea how they were doing on time. He hooked two thumbs into the waistband, hissing at the friction created when he freed himself, tucking the fabric behind his full balls.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. “I should have mentioned that I’m Jewish.”

Finally she was looking at his face again, and he swore her pupils were darker than before. “Is there something special we need to say first?”

His small laugh couldn’t be contained. “What?”

“Is there a religious rule about sex? My Jewish friends never mentioned sex but I went to some bat mi-”

“No, the-” He cocked his head to the side, putting effort into making his voice lighter. “I don’t have foreskin.”

A blank stare. “Huh?”

Flip kissed her softly, wishing he hadn’t brought it up. Why had he? Was he really that self-conscious about his religion? “Extra skin that Jews cut off when they’re born.” He kissed her again, licking at the split in her lip. “M’glad you don’t care.”

“I don’t.” Her eyes flicked down to his cock again.

 _Don't say it just shut your damn mouth let her relax just shut up, Flip._ “...wanna touch it?” His ears burned from how badly he needed her to. There was more drool in his mouth than usual. He felt primal.

She nodded her head, eyes still cast down. Fingers twitching in his undershirt.

Flip considered himself a patient man, but he could only hold out for so long. Precum continued to bead out of his tip while he stared down their bodies that were so close and nowhere near close enough. He pried one of her hands from his chest, reaching them down together to wrap around his hot length. He bucked immediately at the contact, hissing through his teeth to settle himself down. Painfully slow, he brought her hand up to his tip to collect the precum in her palm. He groaned, pelvis quivering as he kept himself at bay for her, not knowing how she would react if he started fucking her fist. When he slid her back down, he twisted to spread the precum as much as possible. She slipped down easy now, all the way to the black nest of pubes at the base. 

He chanced a glance at her face. Her cute mouth was open in a little “o,” eyes wide as she gaped unblinkingly at their joined hands. Flip hoped that was positive. He guided her for a few more passes before letting her take the wheel, and she must be a quick learner because she kept the precise pace. Slower than his body was aching for, but it was better this way. Cumming like this wasn’t an option for them.

Flip bent low to mouth at her neck while he trailed his fingers down her pubis. She made a meek little sound, head still cast downward. He felt like he had her body memorized by now, knowing just how far to go before his middle finger was sliding over her clit, down her spit-slick folds and up again to rub circles at the top. His hands were giant, which meant the pad of one fingertip was much larger than her clit and he used it to their advantage.

 _“Ohh.”_ She tightened her grip on his cock.

“That’s it.” He combed his other hand through her hair, scratching her scalp. He liked when she leaned into it. “Doin’ such a good job.”

“You, too.”

He chuckled into her neck. His back was starting to ache from leaning so far down, but he tried not to complain. He, at least, chose to be here. Flip sucked under her ear again, timing it with his middle finger curling into her body, and she tensed, hand freezing around his cock. He pushed on, though. He understood why those idiots thought the butter knife test was real science. She was so so tight. Swelling between them, his balls jumped at the prospect of emptying somewhere so delicious. The benefit of her first orgasm was increasingly evident, and he was glad her cum gave them the extra slide. “Gotta open you up for me. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

She ticked her head, and Flip straightened up so he could watch her talk to him. He was starting to get too attached to her face. “Will it really fit?”

 _‘Sometimes it can,’_ was both the truth and not the answer she probably wanted to hear. “We’ll go slow.”

“You don’t have to. You’re already doing...so much, for me.”

He rubbed his ring finger at her entrance before easing it inside, unable to resist this chance to watch her reaction play across her face. Those pretty eyes closed halfway, whole jaw slackening. This was dangerous. He could get addicted to this. Right now, he was her universe. “You’re insane if you think I’m not enjoying this.” He brushed their lips. “Even if it should be someplace a million times better.”

She tried to rise up to kiss him but he had her split on his fingers, so he met her instead. At the same time, Flip inserted a third finger, swirling her clit with his thumb. He only got to smack her lips a few times before she was whining, nearly diving into him to suck on his tongue the way he’d love to have her choking on his cock. He growled, canting his hips through her fist to remind her to stroke him. She was sloppier now, and the random combination of fast and slow was driving him crazy. He needed her now. Wanted her close. Tugging her so their chests met, his hand splayed along her back to keep her tight. What he felt shocked him.

The raised, linear scars were undeniable. Some were rounder where the metal buckle made contact. Her back felt like nothing he had ever experienced. And how painful were they? Some had to be fresh, after she tried to run. He didn’t realize his kiss had changed until she pulled back.

“They’re ugly, aren’t they?”

“How they got there is ugly.” He couldn’t stop touching them, even though something in the back of his mind nagged him he probably should. “Do they hurt?”

“When I lie down.”

If her ribs weren’t potentially broken, he’d save them both the worry and lie down himself so he could bounce her on his cock. But he knew his own strength too well. He’d snap her spine if she couldn’t use her core. Still, he couldn’t irritate those wounds and risk reopening them.

Flip removed his hands from her, and the panic in her eyes amused him. Holding her stare, he sucked all three of his fingers into his mouth, careful to not waste a drop because she was so so sweet and he needed to keep the memory at the top of his spank bank. He winked at her, which made her smile a little bit. As an officer of the law just working another case, what he really needed to forget was how it made his heart flutter.

“Here.” He peeled his soft red flannel from his shoulders. With such thick fabric, it really had kept him warm and he felt like such an asshole when he realized how cold she must have been this whole time. He held it out for her, succeeding again at creating confusion.

“Why?”

“I’m fucking you against this wall, sweetheart. Don’t want it to sting.”

Her eyes widened but she obeyed. When she turned around, it occurred to Flip that he could just fuck her like this. His dick was long enough to penetrate her from the back, and God knows he’d be able to hold her up. This was her first time, though, and for whatever reason he would feel guiltier about making this experience more transactional than he would feel by physically harming her. Flip really didn’t know what decision was right anymore.

And fuck, seeing her swimming in his shirt was doing things to him.

The sleeves were so long she had to shove them up in order to use her hands. The back hung below her ass, because he was a freak of nature and could only shop at Big and Tall. He daren’t ask her to keep it unbuttoned, but he was glad she did.

“It’s so warm.” It was the easiest smile she had given him yet.

“Sorry I didn’t think about it before.” He backed her into the corner again, waiting to hear the thump before trailing his palm down her side.

“It’s okay...”

Flip smirked when she smoothed both hands up his arms, giving little squeezes as she went. It didn’t even occur to him to show himself off for her. Maybe she would have enjoyed this more. He let her explore while he hooked her thigh up, bringing it high to curl around his waist. When his other hand smeared his cock head against her slit, her grip tightened on his biceps.

“Shit.”

She didn’t sound frightened, and Flip had to keep going or he was going to explode. So pretty and pink, and it became his new favorite color. “You tell me if it hurts, okay?” He hoped he sounded professional. This was all professional. Wasn’t it?

“Doesn’t matter, does it?”

He stopped, looking her dead in the eyes. “It does matter.”

Maybe he was too intense, but he needed her to understand. Only when she nodded did he start to push.

Oh he could die. Just die right here and he’d be happy if it meant he could feel this hot wet vacuum sucking his cock in the rest of his life. She whimpered while he worked the head in, knowing that he had to at least get that far. Her muscles were tight, and he slopped kisses down her neck, paying extra attention to where her pulse pounded under his lips. “Try your best to relax it’ll help you.”

“I’m try-”

Outside of their closed room, a loud creak signaled the basement door opening from the first floor.

Footsteps thudded on the stairs.

They froze.

 _“The hell’s takin’ so long, Stallworth?”_ Felix sounded annoyed. _“Fuckin’ ain’t’ever took me this long whole goddamn life.”_

Flip felt her practically clawing the neck of his t-shirt off of him before she was whimpering. “Oh my God oh my fucking God.”

His mind was racing. He had to protect her. Cover her, at least. He went to pull out but her leg tightened around his hips.

She hissed. _“They can’t see your dick. They’ll kill you.”_

Shit. She was right. Felix was already obsessed with proving he was Jewish. _“I’ll tuck it, you stay-”_

Her grip moved to his back, hands barely meeting each other around his wide build. _“You can’t hide that. They’ll ask too many questions. Make it worse.”_ She was trembling, eyes impossibly huge and locked on the bedroom door.

The sound on the steps went soft and then died altogether. Someone else was with Felix. 

Flip glanced down at her. “Well wh-”

He choked on his words. Slammed his palms above her on the wall. Eyes crossed. In one motion, this girl squeezed her arms and leg like a vice around him, jamming his cock to fully sheath inside. She cried like someone shot her, burying her face deep into his chest and holding him with a strength Flip didn’t realize she had. 

Flip let out a long moan that rumbled deep from his core. He could barely breathe. Never in a million years had he expected her to take his whole length. It was obvious she wasn’t ready. His hips quaked, and he had to hold himself from rutting into her like an animal, realizing what she’d done. _She hid me._

That was when the door opened.

“Well, lookie here.”

Flip scowled over his shoulder, yanking his flannel around her like a bathrobe and pinning it closed with a full palm on her sternum. He blinked hard several times, swallowing the river of saliva that was triggered by her surprise tactic. “Not lookin’ for company, fellas.”

Felix looked like he would murder them all. He clearly thought he was going to catch them doing anything but this. Anything but what they were selected to do.

“See there, Felix? Goddammit, can we let them finish?” Walter sounded annoyed too, though for different reasons.

“Not just yet.” Felix waved his pistol at the two of them, and Flip’s stomach dropped. Instinctively, he took a half step to his right, trying to block her as much as he could while Felix continued his interrogation. “You two actually attached? Why you got her on the wall like that?”

Flip called on the White Ron Stallworth character he had built, cooling his features. “Didn’t leave me much choice. Banged her up pretty good.”

Felix was smug. “Gotta keep ‘em in line.”

“Yeah, well. If it’s just as good to Walter I’d like to take that over.” Flip brushed his hand over her hair, a silent apology for what he was about to say. “This is the mother of my children now. I can discipline her.”

Felix scowled. “Still lives in my house.”

“Why can’t she live at my house?”

“Who the hell-”

“Now Felix, our friend Ron is onto somethin’. Needs to be convenient for him to breed her.” Walter gave a pleased nod. “Raise his family.”

Flip felt her shift, fingers clenching his back and pussy inadvertently squeezing his cock. He grit his teeth, quads and glutes tensing to hold himself back. 

Walter looked to Flip again, eyes lingering to the girl for a few seconds. Both creeps were trying to get a look at her, and if he wasn’t tethered he would consider taking a swing. “Ron? How she behave?”

Flip shrugged, the epitome of relaxed to their eyes. “Gotta be why God called me in for this responsibility. Been an angel.”

“That so?” Felix stalked way too close, rounded around Flip’s massive frame and tapping the gun on her shoulder. Her face was still buried in his chest, but the unmistakable metal barrel startled her, though she didn’t dare look up. “If I had known you’d be good little cunt just for a dickin’ I-”

“HEY.” Flip squared up to his full height, looming over them both. “Clear back with that, asshole. I’m balls deep here.”

Felix ignored him. “Dollface what’s his dick look like-”

Flip scoffed. “Fucking faggot bullshit again.”

“Okay that’s ENOUGH.” Walter was chewing on the end of his cigarette. “Felix, we’re going back upstairs immediately. Haven’t you interrupted our good brother in the cause long enough?”

The whites of Felix’s eyes were hauntingly bright in their dim room. “Sure thing.” He glared at her for a few seconds more, imposing himself in their bubble before lurking behind Walter. They didn’t bother closing the bedroom door, which was irritating. Flip preferred the extra privacy, and assumed she would feel the same. Flip kept his eyes trained behind him, ears open for their heavy steps pounding on the old set of stairs before the basement bang closed again. They still stayed silent, though, heaving against each other as the adrenaline wore down. Flip wanted to be sure they were gone.

After what seemed like years, he was convinced they were alone again. “Jesus Christ.”

Her breath was shaky against his pecs.

“Are you okay?” He pet her head, overwhelmed when she looked up at him through tears sparkling in the corners.

“Yeah. Yeah. I just- I hate them.”

“Me too, but what about,” He gestured to their joined pelvises. “That was crazy. You could seriously injure yourself.” Her walls were squeezing the life out of his cock, and the fact that he couldn’t (shouldn’t) move was aggravating the hell out of him. He probably grit at her harsher than he had to.

“Better than watching you get shot.”

He shook his head. “It’s not your job to save me.”

“No but it’s my right to.” She held his share, and he admired the tenacity despite her being naked, stuffed and shoved against a wall.

Flip knew he needed to chill out. What she had done was the smartest option, and he felt grateful on some level, but he was never one to accept help. That’s why he became a cop. “Well. Thanks. But,” He put on his best authoritative voice, “don’t put yourself at risk for me again.”

Her hands slid to his front again and up, clutching at his nape. He had to cut off his groan to hear what she said. “This is the safest I’ve felt in months.”

Flip couldn’t deal with emotions. Not now. Certainly not here. It was hard enough ignoring his own. “Feel the best, too.” He slid out of her slowly, mesmerized by his own pleasure mirrored on her face, now that she could enjoy the drag of him inside her. He only went halfway before easing back in. “Never seen someone cross their eyes like that.”

She closed them, biting down on her lip, avoiding the split.

“S’cute though.” Flip parted the flannel, grabbing onto her breasts again so he could use the leftover adrenaline. He only kept the same slow, half-in pace just for her.

“Can’t believe it feels this good.” When her eyes reopened, Flip’s hips jerked. Her pupils were blown wide now, and he swore he was about to get eaten. “Doesn’t even hurt.”

Flip held her gaze, securing her hips with both hands. “Yeah?” He could almost see his reflection in her big black eyes. He was just as hungry.

Her lips curled, only a smidge. “Uh-uh.”

It felt like a dare, and Flip wasn’t afraid to play. He pulled out until only his cockhead remained before slamming back in. Her once-confident countenance contorted with a high whine, and Flip had to see it again. And again. Then he lost patience for it, rutting into her like he was in heat. His left hand went between her head and the wall, while his right hooked her leg up even higher around his body. He scratched a trail under her thigh until he had a handful of ass cheek to spread open. He had a great rhythm now. It reminded him of the paddleball he kept in his desk. Although that wasn’t nearly as fun as splitting her open on his cock.

 _“Fuck Fuck Fuck…”_ Her eyes kept closing then lasering through him and there was no in-between. Angry red marks burned on the back of his neck. Maybe bled. He didn’t give a shit. Also didn’t mind when she practically ripped his throat out with her teeth. Welcomed it, actually. Bruise him up. Punish him back for what he was doing. 

Flip growled hot and low into her hair. “Gonna fill you up, pretty girl. S’what you want, right?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Deep enough you’ll taste me.”

“Fucking fuck.”

Just shy of a headbutt, he nuzzled her head to clack their teeth together, pulling on her split lip on purpose. “Rub that little cunt for me. C’mon.”

Unavoidably her hand banged into their slapping stomachs on its way down. Once she got there, Flip felt the back of her knuckles teasing the hairs above his cock while she swirled through her juice. 

Fuck, he was close. She was making herself clench, and now she had these little whimpers and part of him wanted to turn the recorder back on so he could play them any time he wanted. He sped up, feeling sloppy while he dug his fingers into her hair and skin. He hadn’t gotten to cum inside someone for years. Just chasing that warm, wet hug on his cock over and over and fucking over again. “Know if you’re close?” He bit her jaw. “Know what that feels like?”

“Yeah.” Eager little thing. “Yeah are you?”

“ _Ohhh,_ fuck yeah.” Flip double-downed on speed. “You’re gonna squeeze it outta me. C’mon.” He ignored her whining to rip her head sideways by her hair, sucking an ugly bruise under her ear. “Cream on my dick. C’mon.”

He lost a few hairs when she sunk her nails into the base of his skull. She bucked like he couldn’t believe, and it completely threw off his rhythm but he couldn’t care less. He groaned low, absolutely lost in the clamping suffocation around his dick. Her thighs were convulsing in his hand and around his whole body and then his were doing the same. Flip shouted in the junction of her shoulder, wishing his body wasn’t even attached to his cock so he could shove it in deeper because he had their hips crushed as tightly together as he could have without cracking bone. On repeat, he thrust into her womanhood and each time more cum gushed from her hole and probably all over his pants. This girl was fully open and wet for him now. He ruined her for other men. The thought alone made him clutch her impossibly closer, licking at the sweat in her collarbone so he could have more of her.

Eventually he got them to a complete stop, panting with their full body weights supported by the wall. Flip really hoped that flannel helped her. He kind of forgot how battered she was. Eyes widening, he pulled back. “Fuck how’re your ribs?”

Her grin spread fluidly, like the milk in his coffee. “What ribs?”

Breathy laughs were all he had in him right now. “Need you to be able to walk up those stairs and get the hell outta here with me.”

“I know you can carry me.”

He could, and part of him wanted to, just to display his strength for her. “S’not the point. Seriously.”

She nodded, eyes dipping for a second. “Felt it a couple times during but it made it...better.” She leaned forward then, startling him when she lapped his Adam’s apple like a kitten. “Fine now though. Really. Really. Good.”

“Looks like I created a monster.”

“Mmhm.”

Flip kissed her again, taking him time to taste the inside of her mouth and drink in her little mewls when he pulled out. He set her leg down gently, kissing each of her breasts and mouth one more time before stepping back. “You have clothes? If not you can keep that on but I should...” He patted himself down, glad the recorder and mic had stayed hidden in his back pocket. “Turn this thing on again. Partner’s probably jumpin’.”

She nodded, gathering the undergarments from the floor before finding pants and a shirt folded on the desk chair. The jeans were tattered and stained, and the shirt looked like it was more wash rag than clothing.

She looked much better in his shirt, he decided.

“Okay.” She said half-heartedly. “Let’s try this.”

“Got shoes?”

He hadn’t expected her to say no.

“Fucking hell. Okay.” Normally he’d hold the door open for her, but he wanted to be the first one up the stairs. Block her, if he had to. “No...belongings?”

“That Bible they gave me.” Before he could tell her to go back she stopped him. “I don’t want their shit. If this works I’m burning these clothes, too.”

“It will work.” Flip clenched his jaw, giving her a final look before they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

If Felix and Connie had custody of her, they would have a had a shootout. But most of the Klan sided with Walter on these things, and he was more than happy to send his niece with a man he barely knew to make babies. That was, of course, after Connie dragged her into the bathroom and they all sat in a deafening five minutes of silence. Flip used the last droplets of restraint he had to push his lips into a frown every time he wanted to snarl. Especially, _especially_ when Connie emerged proudly from the bathroom. High above her head, like the torches they marched with, she bolstered a butterknife plastered in his cum. “She’s seeded! She’s seeded! Oh Felix, I can’t wait to hold that little white baby!” Every tooth was on display while she grinned like a maniac. Behind Connie, the girl slumped against the door jam, arms crossed around herself tight.

She would only look at him.

It thoroughly justified his afternoon with her. These people were all going up in flames, if it’s the last thing he did. He couldn’t even finish the beer they gave him, not trusting it wouldn’t revisit them all on the kitchen floor.

She and Flip were silent as they stepped out of the house, and he had to resist carrying her across the gravel driveway. She held her head high though, and if the stones scraped her bare feet, she didn’t give it away. 

They stayed quiet climbing into his Chevy, and the sound of the rusty doors banging closed was agitating in contrast. He wanted to look at her. Reassure her. But he kept a subtle eye on the house instead, only seeing Walter waving warmly from the stoop and Felix poking his head from the curtains. No guns. No mob. Easy, really.

All he had to do was pretend to rape an eighteen-year-old girl.

It wasn’t until they hit the highway that she made a sound. A soft whimper, and from the corner of his eye he saw her hunched against the door, nose pressed to the glass. Come to think of it, he had never asked her how often they took her out.

Not the best at these sort of situations, he reached a big hand out to rub on her shoulder, eyes on the road. “You okay?”

She hiccuped. “Yeah. F-Finally.” Yep, she was crying. Maybe even hungry. His own stomach rumbled. What did they feed her?

“You...like burgers?” What the hell was he doing? She had so much intell. He needed to bring her into the station. Or the fucking hospital. “There’s a diner I like. Could get some to go.”

Her arms were moving. Probably wiping her eyes. “Yeah.” Sounded a little happier. He’d take it. “Then what?”

He shook his head. Fuck his life. Fuck him. All the places they should be going were too sterile, and only promised more prodding into her body. Not today. Not after months and years of not having a real home. “My place. Stay with me tonight. Be safe, lay low.” He’d tell the chief he felt like they could be followed. Wanted to at least play the part for the evening until his trail was colder. He’d call Ron and Jimmy once he got back to the house. They were still listening anyway, now that the mic was attached. But really, it was all true. If she and Flip were found out now, the Klan would try to kidnap her back in an instant. Flip’s skin goosebumped at the possibility. “Sorry. Probably sick of me. You’ll meet a million people tomorrow. Good people.” His fingers flexed, itching to reach into his pocket. “And if I don’t have a smoke soon I’ll die.”

He heard her chuckle beside him, then her cold little hand was in his, laced together on the seat, thumbing softly over where she bit him.

Maybe the smoke could wait a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS AND POTENTIAL SPOILERS: The word "rape" is used but does not occur (though, due to the nature of fuck-or-die, this is definitely dub-con). Mentions of abuse toward reader. Brief mentions of reader's parents' deaths. Presence of weapons (guns, belts). Extremely vile, racist rhetoric used throughout, as is canon for BlacKkKlansman (I hope it goes without saying that I, as the author and a person, do not condone the use of these slurs, unequal views or intended maltreatment of people from any demographic).


End file.
